Apparences
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Petite suite de Chifoumi et Parodie. McShep. Merci à Choupinette et à Cristel pour votre aide pour contourner le bug.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Vous êtes les meilleures, les plus gentilles, vous êtes exceptionnelles, extras, généreuses, sympathiques, chouettes, épatantes, et j'en passe et des meilleures. 300 reviews pour « Parodie ». J'en pleure. Ca m'a boosté pour écrire le début de la petite suite.

**Publicité :** Un conseil, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez lire tout de suite « Le grand réveil » de Clio Reap. C'est un pur bonheur, une fic qui prend aux tripes.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Weir._

_- C'est simple, je le retrouve et je le tue,_ répondis froidement John.

Et maintenant la suite ...

* * *

**- 1 -**

Une tornade écossaisse déboula dans le bureau.

_- Il est inconscient où quoi ? Il a pris des risques avec tout le personnel d'Atlantis en modifiant l'oxygène ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! _

_- Prenez un ticket Carson, _répondit froidement John.

_- Messieurs, calmez vous ... dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé je ferai venir un sarcophage Goa'uld, je tuerai d'abord Rodney, et après l'avoir mis dans le sarcophage, vous aurez l'occasion de vous en charger. Carson, il faut vérifier que tout le monde va bien, je vais lançer un appel général ... _elle regarda sa montre ... _super, il est minuit, les gens vont être contents ..._

_- Surtout qu'ils vont tous avoir mal au crâne ... Je vais épuiser mon stock d'aspirine ..._

_- Justement ... Carson ..._

_- Tenez Elisabeth._

_- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais prendre quelques hommes et je vais aller le chercher._

_- John, vous savez sur quelle planète il est parti ?_

_- On peut bien retrouver l'adresse dans la mémoire de la porte non ?_

Elisabeth sortit de son bureau.

_- Chuck, pouvez vous retrouver la dernière adresse qui a été tapée ?_

_- Ca fait cinq minutes que j'ai lançé un diagnostic. Mais je pense qu'il a dû prévoir un programme pour effacer l'adresse._

_- Essayons tout de même. Branchez la radio générale._

**oOo**

Trente minutes plus tard John se préparait à partir, attendant un indice, une adresse. Ronon vint à sa rencontre.

_- Sheppard, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Si McKay est parti, c'est de ma faute._

_- Mais qu'est ce que ..._

_- Je l'ai menacé ..._ Ronon, confus, gardait la tête basse. _Il a sûrement eu peur, et il s'est enfui. _

_- Pourquoi l'avoir menacé ? Et de quoi ?_

_- Je lui ai dis ce matin que je n'avais pas oublié pour ma jambe dans le plâtre et que je lui ferai payer chèrement sa blague. _

John sourit tristement, il avait également oublié la petite vengeance. Il posa sa main sur le bras du Runner.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il est parti._

_- Ah bon ? _John lui fit un topo de la situation. _Il est devenu fou !_

_- Oui, et j'ai peur de ne pas le retrouver à temps. Il n'est ..._

Il fut interrompu par un appel de Weir, le technicien venait de trouver l'adresse.

**oOo**

Il avait mal, il avait froid, il avait peur. Il se demandait s'il avait eu raison de partir comme ça, c'était une mission suicide. La porte des étoiles s'activa, il se figea, attentif au moindre bruit, attendant de voir qui allait passer la porte. Ce fut un Jumper, puis une dizaine d'hommes dont Lorne, Ronon, et Zelenka passèrent la porte.

_- Merde, merde, merde,_ murmura t'il.

Il regarda le Jumper, celui ci passa juste au dessus de lui. Couché sous des branches mortes, il tenta de faire taire sa peur d'être découvert. En tournant légèrement la tête, il vit Zelenka brancher un ordinateur au DHD, et Lorne parler dans sa radio. Le Major tenait dans ses mains le traceur asgard, Rodney avait dû l'enlever de sous sa peau pour ne pas être repéré. Le Jumper le survola à nouveau.

**oOo**

_- Colonel, j'ai retrouvé le traceur du Docteur McKay sur le DHD. _

_- Bon sang ! Il a pensé à tout. Zelenka, avez vous une adresse à me communiquer ?_

_- D'après les relevés, une seule adresse a été composée il y a moins d'une heure. _

_- Bien, donnez la moi tout de suite. _

_- Vous ne comprenez pas Colonel, j'ai les symboles mais je ne les ai pas dans l'ordre. _

_- Vous ne pouvez pas ..._

_- Non, je ne peux pas, il faut que je compare les symboles avec les adresses dans le fichier de la base des anciens. Je peux vous dire que ce sera long._

_- C'est pas possible !_ râla John.

_- Avez vous scanné la zone pour voir s'il y a d'autres signaux de vie ? _

_- Oui, j'ai étendu la zone à 10 kilomètres autour de la porte._

_- Colonel, il a dû passer la porte, et une fois de l'autre côté, il a sûrement composé une autre adresse._

_- Je sais Ronon, je sais. Mais j'avais espoir qu'il soit toujours là._ Il soupira. _Bon, je vais composer l'adresse d'Atlantis, on rentre._

**oOo**

La porte s'activa, le Jumper la traversa et les hommes suivirent. Rodney se releva et désactiva son brouilleur. Avec ça, il était sûr de passer au travers du scanner du Jumper.

_- Tu m'as désobéi John, tu as passé la porte, _murmura t'il. _Bon, c'est vrai que tu es resté caché dans le Jumper, mais tout de même ..._ Il soupira. _Allez, c'est parti, tu vas jouer le rôle de ta vie Cyrus._

Il se dirigea vers le DHD et composa une adresse.

**TBC.**

**Voilà donc le début d'Apparences. Titre clin d'oeil à l'épisode de la saison 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Là j'attaque le gros morceau, je ne sais pas comment attaquer l'histoire. On va continuer au feeling. Finalement, petit chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 2 -**

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il allait d'une planète à une autre cherchant desespérément à se faire remarquer par les Géniis, mais avec sa chance il allait tomber sur une équipe SGA ou sur un chasseur de prime. Il était devenu Cyrus, recherché par les Atlantes pour le meurtre de Sheppard. Finalement, tout ça était une mauvaise idée.

Il entra dans une auberge et commanda à manger. Il s'assit dans le coin le plus isolé et attendit que son repas arrive. Les MRE lui manquaient. La porte s'ouvrit, quatre hommes firent leur entrée, Lexer et son équipe.

_- Merde !_ murmura Cyrus. _Une équipe SGA. J'ai la poisse._

Il baissa la tête, priant pour que ses anciens coéquipiers ne le remarquent pas. Le barman les amena à l'autre bout de la pièce et Cyrus profita de cet instant pour sortir par les cuisines. La cuisinière, surprise, faillit hurler mais Cyrus l'embrassa sur la joue et lui gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

_- Désolé, mais je dois m'en aller ma jolie. J'espère pouvoir goûter votre cuisine une autre fois._

Au moment où il se crut en sécurité dans l'arrière-cour, il sentit une arme dans son dos. Il leva les mains en l'air. Dommage, le spectacle venait de se terminer, il s'était fait avoir.

**oOo**

L'arme remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis le cou, et se colla contre son oreille. Grossière erreur. Cyrus donna un coup de coude dans côtes de son agresseur, attrapa la main tenant l'arme, et fit basculer l'homme au-dessus de lui. Cyrus tenait à présent le berretta.

_- Navi ?_

_- Vous me reconnaissez ?_

_- Bien sûr, vous êtes Navi, vous m'avez formé sur les techniques de combats. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez m'oublier._

_- Non Cyrus, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vous._

_- C'est quoi cette arme ?_

_- Une arme Atlante que nous avons récupéré._

_- Je vous la rend. En parlant d'Atlantes ..._

_- Oui, je les ai remarqué qui entraient dans le bar. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous prêter main forte._

_- Ils me veulent, vivant ou mort, nous ferions mieux de dégager rapidement._ Cyrus aida Navi à se relever. _Savez vous où est mon beau frère ? J'aimerai le revoir, je suis sûr qu'il va être fier de moi. J'ai ..._

_- Vous avez tué Sheppard, nous avons entendu la rumeur._

_- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est la réalité,_ se vexa Cyrus. _Et si y en a un seul qui doute, je le tue._

_- Veuillez m'excuser Cyrus, je ne voulais pas ..._

_- Ca suffit, allons-y avant que les Atlantes me retrouvent._

**oOo**

Kolya regardait le plan d'un ancien bunker abandonné depuis des années. Ce serait une merveilleuse cache pour lui et sa bande. Il fut interrompu par des cris venant de l'extérieur.

_- Kolya ! Kolya ! Sors d'içi !_

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

_- Cette voix ... non ... c'est impossible ... McKay ?_

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il sortit et alla à sa rencontre, quelque peu méfiant.

_- Et alors Kolya ! _tonna Cyrus. _Tu te planques ? Je te fais peur ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ... toi._

_- Alors tu attends quoi pour dire bonjour à ton beau-frère ?_

_- Bonjour Cyrus,_ dit Kolya d'un ton froid.

_- Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Je suis un héros, j'ai tué Sheppard et j'ai survécu !_

_- Ouais, c'est ce que disent les rumeurs._

_- Ok, j'en ai marre, personne ne me crois, je vais me trouver une planque ailleurs._ Cyrus retourna en direction de la porte. _La famille, tu parles !_ cria t'il.

Kolya leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Attends ! Cyrus, attends !_ Il le rejoignit en courant. _Reste, s'il te plaît._

_- Pourquoi, je vois bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Je l'ai tué pour venger Allina, je l'ai tué pour que tu sois fier et ... _

_- Je suis fier de toi, mais excuse moi, j'ai douté un moment que ce soit bien toi._

_- Qui d'autre ? _

_- Les Atlantes auraient pu t'hypnotiser pour que tu me tues._

_- Hypno quoi ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle machine ?_

_- C'est ... une sorte de torture ... Laisse tomber, je suis content que tu ailles bien._

_- Merci._

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

_- Allez, viens, raconte moi comment ça c'est passé._

_- Ok._

_- Mais dis moi, comment m'as tu retrouvé ?_

_- C'est Navi qui m'a conduit içi, il m'a aidé. J'ai failli être découvert par des Atlantes. J'étais dans un bar pour manger ... ce qui me fait penser que j'ai faim ... _

_- Et bien tu vas me raconter tout ça devant un bon repas._

Intérieurement Rodney bouillait. C'était dur de jouer un rôle, mais au moins il avait retrouvé Kolya. Première partie du plan réussie.

**TBC.**

**Voilà, grâce à mon cd-rom d'anglais qui ne voulait pas tourner, au lieu de faire de l'anglais, j'ai écris. Dites lui merci. La suite Dimanche normalement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : C'est vraiment adorable la solidarité ! J'ai mal aux dents et tout à coup, plusieurs personnes dans mon entourage ont mal aux dents. C'est dimanche, c'est la fin d'après midi et je n'ai rien écris. Vais je réussir à l'updater ce soir ? J'avais promis ... Dans ce chapitre, ce sera moitié Cyrus et moitié Sheppard.

Dans quelques semaines (ou mois) je vais reprendre une de mes anciennes fics (ma préférée) et continuer un peu l'histoire. A vous de deviner laquelle.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 3 -**

_- Alors ? Dis moi comment as tu réussi à te débarrasser de Sheppard ? _

_- Le pauvre, il n'a rien compris à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jusqu'au bout il a cru que j'étais ce McKay. Jusqu'au bout il a tenté de me convaincre. J'ai joué le rôle quelques minutes le temps qu'il baisse sa garde et après je l'ai abattu comme un ... animal._ Rodney allait dire « comme un chien » mais cela faisait trop terrien. _Si tu avais vu ses yeux ! De l'incompréhension. C'était jouissif. Mais ..._

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Ca ne fera pas revenir ma femme._

_- Ce monstre est mort, tu t'es vengé._

_- Oui. _

Un homme apporta des assiettes contenant quelques morceaux de viandes et des légumes. Cyrus se jeta sur la nourriture et grogna de plaisir.

_- Ca fait du bien de manger. _

_- Tu trouves ça bon ?_

_- Oui, si tu savais ce que j'ai mangé pendant ma fuite ..._

_- Notre cuisinier a testé un nouveau produit pour faire la sauce._

_- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?_

_- Il a rajouté du citrus. Tu connais ? C'est un fruit ... jaune._

_- Ben, tu pourras lui dire que ça donne un super goût. Bizarre quand même de mélanger sucré salé._ Cyrus releva la tête et regarda Kolya. _Ben quoi ? Tu ne manges pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as empoisonné le repas ?_

Kolya sourit.

_- Non. _Il attrapa un morceau de viande et mordit dedans. _Ok, j'admets, je voulais te tester._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- McKay est mortellement allergique à ce fruit jaune. _

_- Et ?_

_- Si tu avais été McKay, tu aurais pris peur, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas._

_- Normal, je ne suis pas lui. Je suis Cyrus._

_- Je vois ça._

_- Et tu as fait mettre du citrus dedans ?_ dit-il en montrant le plat.

_- Non, c'était juste un test._

_- Ridicule. Comme si j'étais un Atlante._

_Ok, ce n'est pas McKay_, pensa Kolya, _du moins c'est lui mais l'hypnose fonctionne toujours. Je suis heureux d'avoir piqué cette méthode aux Atlantes._

**oOo**

Rodney mangeait avec plus de plaisir maintenant qu'il savait que le coup du citron n'était qu'un test. Heureusement que dans sa tête il était devenu Cyrus, et que Cyrus n'était pas allergique au citron. Se mettre dans la peau du personnage, s'immerger complètement dans cet univers. Et ce sera Cyrus qui tuera Kolya, pas McKay. McKay n'est pas assez fort pour ça. C'est sûr, après ça il deviendra fou, on ne se remet pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Kolya le sortit de ses pensées.

_- Où étais tu depuis tout ce temps ?_

_- J'ai été blessé à la jambe et je me suis réfugié dans une grange sur une planète dont je ne me rappelle plus du nom. J'ai eu une forte fièvre et je me suis endormi, je me suis réveillé quelques jours plus tard dans un lit. La jeune femme qui vivait là m'a trouvé et soigné._

_- Comment s'appelait t'elle ?_

_- Bayas. _**(1) **_Elle vivait seule, sans mari, sans enfant. _

_- Pas mariée ?_

_- Elle a perdu son mari, elle était très jeune. Nous avons perdu tous les deux des êtres chers, ça nous a rapproché._

_- Tu veux dire ... _

_- Oui. _**(2) **_Allina n'est plus là, je suis un homme qui a des besoins. J'espère que ça ne te vexe pas ... c'était ta soeur ... et ..._

_- Non non. Et tu as laissé cette jeune femme seule ?_

_- Ma vie est içi, avec les miens, avec mon peuple. Tu es de ma famille même si nous n'avons pas le même sang. Et je veux surtout combattre les Atlantes à vos côtés._

_- Alors, bon retour parmis nous Cyrus._

Kolya lui tapa gentiment dans le dos.

Mettre Kolya en confiance, deuxième partie réussie.

**oOo**

_- Laissez moi partir à sa recherche !_

_- Non John, c'est dangereux, Rodney a pris une décision et même si c'est une énorme erreur, laissons le faire. Encore quelques jours à tenir, toutes les autres équipes SGA sont à sa recherche._

_- Elisabeth ..._

_- Ca suffit ! _cria t'elle. _Je suis à bout de nerf ! Vous me harcelez depuis plusieurs jours, j'en ai assez ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est parti._

John tapa sur la table.

_- Je sais, c'est la mienne !_

Elle se calma, soupira et attrapa les mains du Colonel.

_- Non John, non. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir._

_- J'aurai dû. C'est si dur de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'ai réussi à l'aider quand nous étions sur Terre, içi je me sens impuissant._

_- Je sais, je sais. Vous avez besoin de repos, demandez à Carson un cachet et allez vous reposer._

_- D'accord,_ capitula le militaire. _Appelez moi si vous avez la moindre nouvelle._

**oOo**

Epuisée, Elisabeth était partie se reposer dans sa chambre quand elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par un appel radio.

_- Docteur Weir, il y a une urgence en salle d'embarquement._

_- J'arrive !_

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, elle attendait dans son bureau que l'équipe SGA7 revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles.

_- Ouverture extérieure de la porte,_ cria Chuck. _C'est le code de SGA7._

_- Levez le bouclier._

Le Jumper passa la porte et se posa. Lorne sortit du Jumper et monta jusqu'à Elisabeth.

_- Je suis désolé, le Jumper était vide._

_- Je l'aurai parié,_ murmura Weir. _Merci, vous me remettrez votre rapport demain matin, allez tous vous reposer._

Elle regarda le Jumper s'élever jusqu'au hangar et se tourna vers le technicien.

_- Chuck, avez vous annulé les codes d'identifications du Docteur McKay ? _

_- Oui, dès que vous me l'avez demandé._

_- Bien, faites la même chose avec les codes du Colonel Sheppard. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Il a volé un Jumper et pris la décision de partir d'Atlantis pour rechercher McKay, il m'a désobéi. Je considère ça comme une démission. Annulez immédiatement ses codes._

_- Bien Madame._

Elle retourna dans son bureau, et ferma les yeux.

_- Bon courage John, j'espère que vous le retrouverez en vie._

**TBC.**

**(1) et oui encore moi. Pour Rodney il s'est souvenu du nom de la station de radio. Logique non ?**

**(2) Me suis tapé Rodney ! Me suis tapé Rodney ! J'ai le droit de fantasmer non ?**

**Petit chapitre charnière. La suite dans trois semaines. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Quand je disais au chapitre précédent, la suite dans trois semaines, je rigolais. Mais ma muse m'a pris aux mots et elle est partie en vacances. J'écris ce soir sans elle, j'espère que ça va aller.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 4 -**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Il était au bout de son parcours, il était prêt à tuer Kolya, le génii lui faisait confiance à présent, ou faisait semblant de lui faire confiance. Cyrus était prêt, Rodney s'était effacé petit à petit. Il revenait rarement, parfois la nuit quand il était seul, ou quand il rêvait. Bien sûr, il rêvait de John, de ses yeux, de son corps, mais au réveil Cyrus reprenait sa place. Tout comme Rodney, il détestait Génii, surtout parce qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait été marié, il l'avait sacrifié, il l'avait laissé seul avec Sheppard, et Kolya allait le payer cher.

Discrètement Cyrus caressa son arme accrochée à la ceinture, il marchait depuis quelques heures à côté de Kolya, le commandeur racontait comment s'était passé le rendez vous avec un ancien lieutenant de Cowen. Ils revenaient de la planète des Géniis, Kolya y avait encore quelques alliés.

Et pourquoi ne pas le tuer maintenant ? Ils étaients seuls, loin du campement, encore près de la porte, le moment idéal.

_« Et après ?_ demanda Rodney. »

_« Après on verra,_ répondit Cyrus, _on errera, peut être qu'on s'installera quelque part sur une planète tranquille, on se cachera des Géniis. » _

_« Et John ? Tu penses à John ? »_

_« Il t'a oublié »_

_« Ne dis pas ça »_

_« De toute façon dans quelques minutes tu disparaîtras en même temps que Kolya. S'il ne doit en rester qu'un ce sera moi, je suis le seul qui peut survivre. Tu as toujours été faible, psychiquement tu ressembles plus à une femme qu'à un homme, c'est pour ça que Sheppard est tombé amoureux de toi.» _

_« Tu n'existes même pas, c'est Kolya qui t'a créé. »_

_« Oui, je le sais, mais c'est moi qui vais le tuer, pas toi. Alors, laisse moi maintenant, je te libère, adieu Rodney. »_

_« Non ! »_

Cyrus bloqua les pensées en fermant les yeux. Kolya le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Hey ! Ca va ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je t'ai vu fermer les yeux._

_- Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Donc, tu disais à propos de Nectis ..._

_- Je disais qu'il me proposait de me fournir en armes ..._

Cyrus n'écoutait déjà plus, il posa sa main sur la crosse de l'arme, prêt à dégainer.

_- Commandeur !_

Un soldat venait à leur rencontre en courant. La chance n'était pas au rendez-vous, dommage, il était si près du but ...

**oOo**

Le soldat murmura quelque chose et Kolya fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Cyrus.

_- Un problème ? _demanda Cyrus.

_- Le campement n'est plus sûr, je t'expliquerai tout là bas. Je crois qu'il va falloir quitter cette planète rapidement._

Cyrus sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kolya mentait. Ils accélérèrent le pas.

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent enfin au campement. Kolya se dirigea directement vers la salle d'entraînement.

_- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe,_ dit Cyrus.

_- Il y a eu une intrusion._

_- De qui ? Les Atlantes ? _

_- Tu vas voir par toi même,_ répondit Kolya en ouvrant la porte.

_- Sheppard ? _

Le Colonel était torse nu, attaché sur une chaise. En entendant son nom le militaire releva la tête.

_- Cyrus ! _cria t'il d'une voix éraillée. _Espèce d'ordu ... _

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un garde venait de le frapper au visage.

_- J'aimerai avoir des explications, je croyais que tu l'avais tué._

_- Je ne comprends pas Kolya, je te jure, je l'ai vu mourir._ Il dégaina son arme, et s'approcha du Colonel. _Dis moi comment tu peux être vivant._

John releva la tête et regarda Cyrus droit dans les yeux.

_- Mes amis m'ont retrouvé peu après ton départ, ils ont fait repartir mon coeur, ils m'ont mis dans un caisson de stase et j'ai été rapatrié sur ma planète. Ils ont utilisé une machine extra-terrestre qui guérit. _

_- Quelle machine ? Qui a créé cette machine ?_

_- Sur ma planète, on l'appelle le sarcophage goa'uld. _

_- Goa'uld ?_

_- C'était un ennemi de mon peuple, nous les avons vaincus comme nous allons vaincre les Géniis._

_- Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous nous vraincrez. Nous sommes plus intelligents que vous. Est ce qu'il était avec d'autres personnes ? _demanda t'il à Navi.

_- Il était tout seul. Nous l'avons capturé sur P2X210._

_- Dommage Colonel, je vais vous tuer encore une fois et vous n'avez pas votre machine goa ... je ne sais plus quoi._

Il colla le canon de l'arme sur le front du militaire. Kolya s'approcha et attrapa le poignet de Cyrus.

_- Attends, il peut nous servir, échangeons le contre cette machine, si elle existe vraiment elle pourrait nous être utile._

_- Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir sauver sa peau ?_

_- Le Docteur Weir à l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Testons la forçe de son amour._

**oOo**

La nuit était tombée, John somnolait, ses jambes, ses bras, son visage, son corps entier n'était que douleur. Son sommeil était perturbé parfois par la faim, parfois par des crampes. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le réveilla. Rodney se tenait devant lui. Rodney ou Cyrus ? Un violent coup de poing au visage lui confirma que c'était Cyrus qui était devant lui.

**TBC.**

**Je vais écrire la suite dans le TGV. Vivement ce week end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai écris ce chapitre dimanche soir dans le train, boostée par trois super muses (Saschka, Auvi et Rieval). J'avais promis à Alphy le chapitre dimanche soir mais la fatigue a gagné. Voilà donc la suite.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 5 -**

John passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang. Cyrus – ou Rodney – n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il le vit serrer le poing pour le frapper à nouveau, il ferma les yeux attendant le prochain coup.

_- Vous êtes un sacré emmerdeur Colonel Sheppard ! _

Il ouvrit les yeux. Vouvoiement, grade, nom, tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Kolya aurait-il à nouveau hypnotisé Rodney ? Il ne se sentait pas le courage de recommencer à zéro.

_- Un sarcophage Goa'uld. Comme si le SGC en avait un,_ murmura Rodney.

_- Rodney ?_

_- Ne parles pas trop fort, j'ai profité que le garde est parti faire un tour pour venir te voir. Rappelle toi, içi je suis Cyrus, mais par ta faute la comédie ne va pas durer longtemps._

_- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas attendre te sachant en danger._

_- Une journée ! Il suffisait d'attendre juste une journée ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenu Kolya serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'avais prévu ça pour ce soir ..._

_- Je te connais trop bien,_ coupa John, _tu n'es pas un tueur._

_- Rodney non, mais Cyrus oui._

_- Cyrus n'existe pas ..._

Il vit les traits du visage se durcirent, même ses yeux devinrent plus sombres. John reçu un nouveau coup de poing.

_- J'existe Colonel, j'ai toujours existé, je suis la partie sombre de Rodney, si vous saviez combien il vous détestait ... mais jamais il ne s'est rebellé, seulement en rêve, c'est quelqu'un de faible ..._

_- Non, il est courageux !_ s'insurgea John.

_- Bien sûr ! Tellement courageux qu'il a failli se tuer il y a quelques mois. Très viril tout ça ! _

_- Il a souffert pendant sa captivité et après sa libération je n'étais pas là ..._

_- Vous l'avez abandonné._

Déjà qu'il culpabilisait à mort, voilà qu'un fou le lui rappelait. Non, pas un fou, c'était Rodney, son côté obscur. Il fallait qu'il retourne la situation.

_- Oui, vous aussi,_ lâcha t'il.

_- Comment ça ?_ demanda Cyrus, interloqué.

_- Vous étiez là tout le temps mais vous ne l'avez pas aidé. Puisque vous avez toujours existé, vous auriez dû l'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves._

_- Allez y ! Rejetez la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Laissez moi parler à Rodney._

_- Non ! _

John tenta le tout pour le tout. Rodney était là, perdu, seul, il fallait qu'il l'entende.

_- Rodney, tu sais que je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai un plan pour nous en sortir, il faut juste ..._

_- Fermez la !_ grogna Cyrus en frappant à nouveau John au visage.

_- Nous allons vieillir ensemble,_ continua t'il, _je te l'ai promis. Je te promets aussi des nuits aussi belles que notre première et unique fois._ Encore un autre coup de poing. _N'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas._

_- Taisez vous ou je vous tue !_ dit Cyrus, rouge de colère.

_- Rodney, nous avons une ..._

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Cyrus venait de poser ses mains sur son cou et serrait, fort, très fort. John le regarda droit dans les yeux tentant vainement d'y trouver un soupçon d'humanité. Il lutta jusqu'au bout mais il se sentit partir. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

**oOo**

_- John ? Au mon Dieu, non !_

Les mains autour du cou, John dans les vapes ou pire encore, le cauchemar devenait réalité, Cyrus avait réussi. Depuis quelques mois, il rêvait qu'il tuait John, c'était une pulsion de Cyrus.

_- John, réveille toi, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît._

Il lui caressa les cheveux, déposa de légers baisers sur les paupières, sur le nez, sur les lèvres. Elles avaient un goût salé, c'était ses propres larmes, Rodney pleurait. Il avait laissé Cyrus prendre le contrôle et John en avait fait les frais, il était mort. Puis Rodney se reprit.

_- Non, ce n'est pas fini, la vie nous a donné une seconde chance. **(1)**_

C'est en lui ouvrant la bouche qu'il remarqua le sang. Cyrus l'avait sérieusement amoché.

_- Rappelle toi des cours de secourisme dispensés par Carson. Tu es un génie, ta mémoire est prodigieuse, tu dois te souvenir du bouche à bouche. John, si tu ne reviens pas je me tue. Je ne suis pas Ennis, je ne pourrai pas vivre un jour de plus sans toi._

Soudain John ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Terrassé par l'émotion, Rodney tomba à genoux.

_- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal,_ gémit Rodney.

_- Ce n'était ... pas ... toi,_ fit le militaire. Il avait du mal à parler tellement sa gorge le faisait souffrir. _Relève toi, si ... les gardes ... entrent tu ... risques d'éveiller les ... soupçons._

_- Je vais te détacher et nous allons partir,_ dit-il en se relevant.

_- Non ! J'ai un plan mais je t'expliquerai ça demain, tu viendras me voir après le lever du soleil. Retourne dans ta chambre ou le garde va se méfier._

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le garde ouvrit la porte. Rapidement, John pencha la tête en avant et ferma les yeux.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Je suis venu pour l'interroger, je crois qu'il a son compte pour la nuit,_ dit Rodney en sortant. Le garde referma la porte. _Où étiez vous ? Vous avez quitté votre poste, si Kolya l'apprend ..._

_- Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît, j'avais besoin de me soulager._

_- La prochaine fois, faites le devant la porte de la cellule._

_- Je le ferai, je n'oublierai pas._

_- Bien, maintenant je vais me coucher._

Il allait partir quand le garde l'interpella.

_- Excusez moi, mais vous avez les yeux rouges, vous avez pleuré ?_

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

_- Ce n'est pas une question à poser, c'est presque un manque de respect. Est ce que je dois vous rappeler que je suis et qui est mon beau-frère ?_ Honteux, le jeune homme baissa la tête, il n'était là que depuis deux jours et heureusement pour Rodney il ne connaissait pas les plans de Kolya. _Je mettrai ça sur le compte de votre jeunesse. Mais je vais tout de même vous répondre. Oui, j'ai pleuré, j'ai repensé à ma femme, Sheppard l'a tué et c'est pour ça que je l'ai frappé._

_- Il faudrait le tuer une fois pour toute._

_- Pas maintenant, nous allons d'abord obtenir une machine en échange de sa vie, après je m'en occuperai personnellement. Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit._

Il pria pour que le jeune homme ne le dénonce pas.

**oOo**

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par Kolya.

_- Cyrus, lève toi, je veux te parler. _Une fois dehors, il remarqua que le soleil n'était pas encore levé._ Marchons._ Il le suivit avec méfiance. _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?_

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Je suis allé voir Sheppard tout à l'heure, il a des bleus autour du cou et au niveau de la machoire. J'ai fait parler le garde, il m'a dit que c'était toi._

_- Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était toujours vivant. Il m'a encore appelé Rodney, je l'ai fait taire._

_- Mais tu as désobéi, je t'avais dit de ne pas aller le voir._

_- Excuse-moi, je resterai loin de lui._

Kolya s'arrêta et Rodney regarda où ils étaient. Ils se trouvaient près de la porte des étoiles, d'autres Géniis étaient là. Certains portant des caisses, d'autres des armes.

_- Mais ce sont tes hommes. Je ne comprends pas, nous partons ?_

_- Oui, la sécurité est compromise._

_- Et Sheppard ?_

Rodney sursauta en entendant un coup de feu. Ca venait du campement.

_- Tu as ta réponse. J'en avais marre de lui, j'ai demandé à Navi de l'abattre. Un souci de moins._

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, il regarda en direction du campement. Curieusement, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il n'avait plus d'envies, plus de goût.

_« Cyrus, je te laisse la place, j'ai juste une faveur à te demander, massacre Kolya pour moi »_

_« Ca sera fait Rodney, je te le promets »_

Il se tourna vers Kolya et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_- Alors où va t'on ?_

_- J'ai pensé à un ancien camp d'entraînement ..._

_- J'ai une meilleure idée, si nous allions voir mon amie Bayas ?_

**TBC.**

**(1) message subliminal, je veux la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**- 6 -**

_- Alors où va t'on ?_

_- J'ai pensé à un ancien camp d'entraînement ..._

_- J'ai une meilleure idée, si nous allions voir mon amie Bayas ?_

_- La jeune et jolie veuve ?_

_- Oui. J'aimerai bien te la présenter._

_- Allons d'abord sur la nouvelle planète et après nous irons la voir._ Cyrus fit la moue. _Tu sais que tu ressembles à un gamin comme ça ?_

Le vortex s'ouvrit et les premiers hommes passèrent la porte. Cyrus regarda en direction du campement.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ demanda Kolya. _Tu crois que j'ai eu tort de faire tuer Sheppard ?_

_- Non, j'attends Navi. _

_- Viens, il nous rejoindra après. _

Cyrus regarda autour de lui, il ne restait plus que Kolya et lui.

_- Ok. _Il s'avança vers le DHD et appuya sur le bouton de commande, refermant le vortex.

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ cria Kolya.

_- Je change les plans,_ fit il en appuyant sur les symboles. _Nous allons tous les deux sur une superbe planète._

Kolya dégaina son arme mais Cyrus récupéra la sienne planquée dans son dos et tira. La balle atteignit le bras du Génii.

_- Grâce à Navi, je me suis amélioré,_ s'exclama Cyrus.

Il ramassa l'arme de Kolya et termina de composer l'adresse de la planète.

_- Je savais que vous jouiez un rôle Docteur McKay !_

_- Arrêtez tous de m'appeler McKay ! Je suis Cyrus !_ Kolya fronça les sourcils. _Oui, je suis Cyrus, je sais que je ne suis pas un Génii et que je n'ai jamais épousé ta soi-disant soeur, ce que je sais est que tu m'as sacrifié, tu m'as laissé seul avec Sheppard, j'ai failli mourir par ta faute. J'ai promis à Rodney de te massacrer pour ce que tu as fait à John ... Maintenant recule, passe le vortex._

_- Non !_

_- Recule !_ Cyrus tira devant les pieds du Génii. _Recule sinon je t'abats içi. _

_- Tu n'oseras pas, je te connais trop bien._

_- Tu veux parier ?_ dit Cyrus en souriant.

Le sourire fit frissonner le Génii. Il l'avait créé, modelé et son invention se retournait à présent contre lui. Il aperçu une silhouette dans la forêt.

_- Navi ! Aide moi !_ hurla Kolya.

Cyrus se retourna l'arme pointée sur l'importun. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un fusil à canon scié.

_- Ford ?_

_- Baissez cette arme McKay._

_- Je ne suis PAS McKay !_

Kolya, profitant de la situation, récupéra un couteau attaché à son mollet. Il allait se jeter sur Cyrus quand il reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Sheppard venait de sortir de la forêt.

_- C'est fini Kolya !_ cria t'il. _Ford a tué Navi, vous êtes désormais seul. Ford, baissez votre arme._ Le jeune homme visait toujours Cyrus. _Je vous ai donné un ordre Ford !_

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable Colonel._

John se planta entre Ford et Cyrus.

_- Rodney, écoutez moi, c'est fini, baissez votre arme._

Il baissa son arme et regarda le militaire dans les yeux.

_- Je ne suis pas Rodney, il est parti en croyant que Navi vous avait tué. Je suis désolé Colonel._

Sheppard regarda le sol et serra la machoire. Kolya, c'était sa faute, il allait mourir içi et maintenant. En relevant la tête, il le vit passer la porte.

_- Kolya ! _cria John.

Il courut en direction de la porte. Il fallait absolument le tuer, il allait passer la porte quand le vortex se coupa. Il se retourna, furieux.

_- Pourquoi !_

_- M6X227, _répondit tout simplement Cyrus.

John sourit. Finalement, Kolya allait payer, il était bloqué dans la grotte où Rodney et John avait failli mourir.

_- Je ne comprends pas,_ déclara Ford.

John raconta au jeune homme leurs dernières aventures sur cette maudite planète.

_- Je n'enverrai pas le Dédale le récuperer. Il mourra soit écrasé par des pierres lors d'un séisme, soit il mourra de faim et de soif. Je suis bien content que ... que ..._

_- Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ? _demanda Cyrus.

John blêmit et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Rodney se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

_- Rodney ?_

_- Non. _

_- Oui, c'est vrai._ Il soupira. _Où est Ford ?_

_- Il compose une adresse. D'après lui, c'est le site Alpha._

_- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ? _

_- Rodney était très méfiant ... Mais qu'avons nous à perdre ? Nous ne pouvons pas retourner sur Atlantis comme ça, nos codes doivent être annulés._

_- Je pense aussi._ John se releva. _Du site Alpha on contactera Weir._

Le vortex se forma.

_- Je vais vous laisser passer la porte, vous avez besoin de soins et de repos Colonel._

_- Merci Ford. Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?_

_- J'ai mieux à faire. Prenez soin de vous._

John et Cyrus passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent sur le site Alpha.

**oOo**

_- Madame, vortex entrant._

_- Avez vous un code d'identification ?_

_- C'est une communication radio._

_- Weir, j'écoute._

_- Docteur Weir, Lieutenant Miller. Nous avons eu de la visite._

_- Des Wraiths ? _s'inquiéta t'elle.

_- Non. Le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay. _

_- Ils vont bien ?_

_- Nous avons soigné le Colonel, mais il a surtout besoin de repos. Ils demandent s'ils peuvent revenir sur Atlantis._ Pas de réponse. _Docteur Weir ? _

_- Je réfléchis._

_- Elisabeth ?_ John avait pris la radio du Lieutenant.

_- Sheppard ?_

_- Je sais que vous êtes en colère, mais je comprendrai si vous refusez qu'on revienne sur Atlantis. Nous trouverons une planète et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous._

_- Ca suffit Colonel,_ s'emporta Weir. _Vous avez l'autorisation de revenir sur Atlantis._

Elle fit signe au technicien, celui-ci abaissa le bouclier. Cyrus et John firent leur entrée. _Rejoignez moi immédiatement dans mon bureau._

Elle se plaça derrière son bureau, ils entrèrent, John s'assit sur une chaise.

_- Est ce que je vous ai donné l'autorisation de vous asseoir ?_ hurla t'elle. John se releva immédiatement et se mit au garde à vous. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous êtes inconscient ? Vous avez mis vos vies en danger mais également celle de la cité toute entière ! Et je vous jure que vous allez être sévèrement punis pour ça. John, vous allez passer devant une cour militaire et vous Rodney vous allez sûrement être renvoyé._

_- Cyrus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne suis pas Rodney, je suis Cyrus._

_- Puisque vous êtes Cyrus, vous êtes en état d'arrestation._ Elle fit signe aux militaires. _Messieurs, menottez le et conduisez le en cellule._

_- Elisabeth,_ implora John, _il n'est pas dangereux ..._

_- Taisez vous Sheppard. Vous allez être conduit dans vos quartiers, vous y resterez enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne une décision._ Elle s'adressa à des militaires. _Emmenez le, je veux deux gardes nuit et jour devant sa porte. John, vous m'avez énormément déçue._

_- Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je le retrouve ..._

**oOo**

Il était allongé sur son lit, essayant de se reposer, mais il pensait à Rodney enfermé dans une cellule. La porte s'ouvrit.

_- Bonsoir John._

_- Carson, je suis heureux de vous voir._

_- Je viens soigner vos blessures._

_- Les blessures physiques ne sont pas les plus douloureuses. _

_- Je comprends, j'ai vu Rodney tout à l'heure. Du moins, j'ai vu Cyrus. Il est si différent, si froid ... Peut être que si vous lui parlez ..._

_- Elisabeth ne voudra jamais._

_- Je plaiderai votre cause._

_- Merci._

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard.

_- Cyrus ?_

Il était allongé sur le lit. Il releva la tête, heureux d'avoir enfin de la visite.

_- Bonjour Sheppard. Bienvenue dans ma si belle cellule. Que voulez vous ?_

_- Parler._

_- Bien, j'aimerai savoir comment vous avez retrouvé Ford et qu'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin. _

**TBC.**

**Mouais mouais mouais. Encore deux chapitres et c'est vraiment la fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Avant dernier chapitre. Sortez les mouchoirs, ca va être option maxi chamalow. Comment John va s'en sortir ?

**Pub :** Allez lire la fic « SOS d'un terrien en détresse » de Choupinette, c'est un OS Songfic qui m'a fait pleurer. C'est The Princess of Deathfic. Si vous ne la trouvez pas dans le menu (car ffnet plante pas mal en ce moment) vous la trouverez dans mon profil en section « Histoires favorites ».

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 7 -**

John avait obtenu l'autorisation de voir Cyrus dans sa cellule. Elisabeth avait été un peu plus conciliante mais la colère n'était pas totalement passée. John allait devoir être patient et ne pas se faire remarquer pendant un bon bout de temps.

Il entra et fit signe aux gardes de sortir.

_- Bonjour Sheppard. Bienvenue dans ma si belle cellule. Que voulez vous ?_

_- Parler._

_- Bien, j'aimerai savoir comment vous avez retrouvé Ford et qu'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin._

_- C'est tout ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

_- Non, mais c'est un début. _

Il observa Cyrus, il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos, les jambes un peu écartées, la posture type du militaire. Il était si différent de Rodney, et cela le troublait. Il soupira.

_- Par où commencer ... J'ai volé un Jumper et j'ai passé la porte. Je me suis posé et j'ai composé immédiatement une autre adresse, je suis allé sur la planète où Ford nous avait fait prisonnier._

_- La grotte ?_

_- Oui. Vous vous en rappelez ?_

_- C'est un souvenir qui appartient à Rodney. Quand il a pris de l'enzyme et qu'il s'est battu, j'ai, en quelque sorte, pris le dessus. Je suis son côté sombre, celui qui se bat, celui qui s'énerve._

_- Alors, vous êtes souvent là,_ plaisanta John. _Il est très souvent énervé._

_- Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux d'entendre ça,_ répondit froidement Cyrus.

_- Donc sur la planète j'ai retrouvé quelques uns de ses hommes,_ continua John pour changer de conversation, _l'un d'eux l'a contacté et il est revenu pour me parler. Nous avons tenté d'établir un plan d'attaque mais le plus dur était de vous retrouver. Je suis allé de planètes en planètes jusqu'à ce que des Géniis me capturent. Ford n'était jamais loin, il a noté l'adresse où les Géniis m'ont emmené._

_- C'était risqué comme plan, ils auraient pu vous tuer sur place._

_- Je suis ... du moins, je pensais avoir de la valeur pour Kolya. Ford devait nous libérer le lendemain matin, c'était prévu dans le plan. Malheureusement, Kolya a pris les devants et a donné l'ordre de m'abattre au lever du soleil. Par chance, Ford était arrivé dans la nuit et a tué Navi juste avant qu'il m'abatte. _

_- C'est sûrement ce qui a tout déclenché, son arrivée. La porte n'est pas loin du campement ..._

_- Justement, il y avait un garde et Ford a été obligé de le tuer. C'était un risque à prendre. Nous avons réussi, nous sommes libres._

_- Vous avez perdu Rodney dans l'histoire._ Cyrus put lire une profonde tristesse dans les yeux du Colonel. _Il a cru que vous veniez de mourir et ..._

_- Il n'y a pas une infime chance qu'il soit encore là ? _demanda John.

_- Je ne ressens plus sa présence, c'est comme si j'avais perdu un membre de ma famille._

_- Je sais ce que vous ressentez,_ murmura John.

Il recula et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais Cyrus l'appela.

_- Attendez ! J'aimerai savoir combien de temps je vais rester enfermé içi, je ne suis pas dangereux._

_- Je le sais, mais pour Elisabeth vous étiez un Génii, donc potentiellement dangereux, de plus elle était très en colère et elle a voulu vous punir. Je vais lui demander qu'on vous libère._

_- C'est sûr, je ne suis pas un Génii, mais je ne me sens pas un Atlante ou un terrien pour autant._

_- Vous avez les souvenirs de Rodney ainsi que ses connaissances ..._

_- Oui, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place, quand je vois comment les autres me regardent, je suis un étranger pour eux._

_- Laissez leur du temps._

_- Et vous ? Combien va t'il vous falloir de temps avant que vous m'acceptiez ?_

_- Laissez moi le temps de faire mon deuil._

_- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? _John serra la machoire et ne répondit pas. _Rodney vous aimait comme un fou. Je me souviens des sentiments qu'il avait pour vous, c'était extrêmement fort. Je ... je ne devrai pas être là, je suis un personnage inventé par Kolya ... Appelez Kate ! _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je veux voir la psy, j'ai été créé par hypnose, elle peut peut être défaire tout ça, faire revenir Rodney._

_- Mais ... vous allez disparaître si ..._

_- Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours été là, rappelez vous ... _Cyrus sourit. _Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?_

_- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous voulez vraiment le faire ?_

_- Je n'ai pas ma place içi. Allez chercher Kate avant que je ne change d'avis._

John partit en courant.

**oOo**

Elisabeth donna son accord et Cyrus fut transféré, à la demande de Kate, dans la chambre de Rodney. Carson, qui venait de donner un léger sédatif à Cyrus, quitta la chambre. Il ne restait plus que Kate, Cyrus et John.

_- Est ce que vous m'entendez ? _

_- Oui Kate._

_- A qui je parle ?_

_- Cyrus._

_- J'aimerai parler à Rodney, s'il vous plaît._

_- Il est parti._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Quand il a compris que Sheppard avait été tué, il m'a laissé la place._

_- Mais John est vivant._

_- Oui._

_- Donc, il peut revenir._

_- Je n'arrive pas à le trouver, je ne sens plus sa présence._

_- Essayez de retrouver un de ses sentiments, la peur, l'angoisse, la joie ..._

_- L'amour,_ coupa Cyrus.

_- L'amour ? Pourquoi pas._

John se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

_- Je me souviens de ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a couché avec Sheppard._

Interloquée, Kate regarda John. Celui ci ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus.

_- De l'amour ? _continua t'elle.

_- De la passion, de la tristesse et de l'amour._

_- Pourquoi de la tristesse ? _

_- Parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule fois où ils allaient pouvoir s'aimer. Et à l'époque, il avait déjà pris la décision de tuer Kolya._

_- Et il savait qu'il aurait peu de chance de survivre._

_- Oui._

_- Alors, il a donné tout l'amour qu'il avait ce jour là._

_- Oui._

John baissa la tête et mit sa main devant les yeux. Kate lui attrapa l'autre main et la serra doucement. Il releva la tête et la regarda.

_- Secret médical,_ murmura t'elle avec un sourire. _Cyrus ? Si vous commencez à ressentir les sentiments de Rodney, c'est qu'il revient. Vous devez dire à voix haute que John est vivant._

_- Rodney, John est vivant._ Il sourit. _Il vient de me répondre, Rodney vient de me répondre._ Son sourire disparut. _Il ne me croit pas, il est têtu !_

John s'agenouilla devant le lit et attrapa la main de Rodney.

_- Rodney, je suis là, je suis vivant, Kolya est mort, reviens je t'en prie._

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir John. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il aperçut Kate.

_- Bonjour Rodney._

_- Kate ?_

_- Est ce que Cyrus est encore là ?_

_- Non, il m'a dit qu'il me souhaitait ... bonne chance pour le futur. Colonel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Combien de temps suis je parti ?_

_- Une semaine, je vais t'expliquer tout ça._ Il vit Rodney fronçer des sourcils. _Quoi ?_

Rodney s'assit sur le lit et récupéra sa main.

_- Comment **vous** vous en êtes sorti Colonel ? _

John remarqua la prononciation appuyée sur le « vous ». Il sourit.

_- Je vais te raconter ça également._ Devant le regard furieux de Rodney, John s'expliqua. _Euh ... Kate est courant pour nous deux, Cyrus a été un peu trop bavard sous hypnose._

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Bon, je vais vous laisser, _déclara Kate. _Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire ... ou des choses à faire. Je vais demander à ce qu'on ne vous dérange pas._

_- De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez donné, mais je suis fatigué,_ déclara Rodney.

_- C'était le sédatif pour aider à t'hypnotiser._

John raccompagna Kate à la porte.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, je suis tenue au secret médical, mais je comprends mieux votre comportement il y a quelques mois quand vous avez cru que Rodney était mort._

_- Et encore, à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore réalisé combien je tenais à lui._

_- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux._ Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. _Bloquez les portes avec votre gène dès que je serai sortie. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Elisabeth, elle va être soulagée que Rodney soit revenu._

La porte se ferma, John se concentra pour bloquer les portes et se dirigea ensuite vers le lit.

_- Tu as un sourire scotché sur les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure,_ fit Rodney.

_- C'est parce que je suis l'homme le plus heureux d'Atlantis._ Il s'assit derrière Rodney. _Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ..._

Il l'embrassa délicatement de le cou, Rodney se lova plus contre lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais ..._

_- Mais ?_

_- Où va t'on ? Tu risques de perdre ton boulot si notre histoire est découverte._

_- Tu es plus important que mon travail, nous verrons ça plus tard, vivons l'instant présent. _

_- Tu as raison,_ murmura Rodney.

Il tourna la tête, leurs lèvres se frolèrent, se retrouvèrent, puis le baiser se fit plus ardent. Le manque d'oxygène mit fin à ces douces retrouvailles. Epuisé par le sédatif, Rodney s'endormit contre John. Celui-ci put enfin libérer le trop plein d'émotion accumulé ces derniers jours. John pleura en silence en serrant contre lui l'homme qu'il aime.

**TBC.**

**Wow ! Maxi chapitre, j'en avais beaucoup à dire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Je voulais finir avec ce chapitre mais j'ai été trop inspirée, le total de mots était à 4000 mots. Un peu trop pour un seul chapitre, donc je l'ai coupé en deux. La fin est écrite.

Tout petit passage NC17.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 8 -**

**« Ding, ding » **John soupira **« Ding, ding » **Deux minutes que les gens sonnaient à la porte. _Qu'ils partent, ils vont finir par réveiller Rodney,_ pensa John. Ce dernier bougea dans son sommeil. A regrets, John laissa son homme seul sur le lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Peu importe la personne qui était de l'autre côté, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elisabeth et Radek. Ce dernier trafiquait la boîte de contrôle d'ouverture de la porte.

_- Ah, John !_ s'écria Elisabeth.

_- Silence !_ ordonna John. _Et vous, laissez ça, _dit-il à Zelenka.

_- Ex ... ex ... excusez moi, j'avais des ... des ... ordres,_ bafouilla le tchèque.

John referma la porte, prit les deux visiteurs par le bras et les emmena plus loin.

_- Je lui ai demandé d'ouvrir la porte, je m'inquiétais pour vous deux. Vous ne répondiez pas à nos appels radios._

_- Rodney a eu pas mal d'émotions ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de se reposer et vous ne pouvez pas patienter quelques heures ? _

_- Je ..._

_- En plus, Carson lui a donné un sédatif, il dort._

_- Faudrait peut être le transférer à l'infirmerie ..._

_- Non ! Il reste dans sa chambre, et je veux être à ses côtés au cas où il se réveille._

_- Etes vous vraiment sûr que c'est bien Rodney et non pas Cyrus qui est dans cette chambre ? _s'inquiéta Elisabeth.

_- Oui,j'en suis tout à fait sûr._

_- Quelles preuves avez vous ? C'est un grand simulateur._

_- C'est bien Rodney. Faites moi confiance. Maintenant, je retourne vers lui et je ne veux plus qu'on nous dérange._ Il regarda Radek en fronçant les sourcils, le tchèque baissa la tête. John regarda sa montre. _Il est tard, demain nous viendrons tous les deux vous voir à votre bureau._

_- Vous voulez qu'on vous apporte un lit de camp ?_

_- Non, je vais rester sur une chaise,_ mentit le militaire. Bonsoir.

Il retourna dans la chambre. Dès que la porte se ferma il soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi dur, mais de voir Zelenka trafiquer le système d'ouverture ... Pour un peu, Weir les aurait découvert couchés l'un contre l'autre. Non de non, comment allaient-ils faire ? Cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise, observant Rodney, lui si paisible, si beau, si fragile. Il avait failli donner sa vie pour lui, et pourquoi pas sa carrière ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait apporté ? Rien. Quelques aventures, içi et là, rien d'important, rien qui lui donne envie de traverser l'univers pour retrouver la personne qu'il aime.

_- Quand tu auras fini de réfléchir, tu viendras me rejoindre, j'ai froid sans toi._

John cru avoir eu une hallucination auditive mais Rodney avait les yeux grands ouverts et souriait.

_- Alors ? _demanda Rodney. _Tu viens ou pas ?_

John s'allongea à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur le torse du canadien.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ lui demanda t'il.

_- J'écoute ton coeur, j'adore l'entendre battre, c'est mieux qu'une berceuse._ John passa la main sous le t-shirt et caressa le torse. _Tiens, on dirait que le rythme s'accélère._

_- Arrête,_ implora Rodney. _Ou alors enlève complètement le t-shirt !_

_- A vos ordres Monsieur._

Une fois le t-shirt jeté à terre, John s'occupa d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau procurant des frissons et des gloussements.

_- Je suis en vie, tu es en vie, nous sommes en vie,_ murmura Rodney en caressant la chevelure de son homme. _Plus rien ne nous séparera._

_- Non plus rien._

**oOo**

Rodney fut le premier à se lever, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il avait perdu une semaine de sa vie et ça se voyait. La barbe, les yeux fatigués, les cheveux en bataille, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était lui. Dans le reflet du miroir, il aperçu John. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de bain et l'observait.

_- Comment as tu pu tomber amoureux de moi ?_ demanda t'il. _Du moins, je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes ..._

_- Bien sûr que je t'aime idiot._

Rodney se retourna et fit face au colonel.

_- Regarde moi, je ne suis pas beau, j'ai des tas de défauts ... je suis un homme ..._

_- Oh mince ! Je n'avais pas remarqué !_

_- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je suis sérieux. Je suis moche avec cette barbe._

_- On va la raser alors. _

John s'avança, attrapa la mousse à raser, et s'en mit sur les mains. Il l'appliqua sur le visage du canadien. Rodney se laissa faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était rasé de près.

_- C'était agréable d'être chouchouté comme ça._ Il se retourna pour se regarder dans la glace. _En plus, tu ne m'as pas coupé._

_- Merci de la confiance,_ s'indigna John.

Rodney l'embrassa tendrement pour s'excuser. Il n'entendit pas l'eau couler dans la douche.

_- Mais, qui a ouvert le robinet de la douche ? _demanda t'il.

_- Moi, pendant que tu m'embrassais._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- J'ai peut être un seul neurone, comme tu aimes à me le répéter, mais je sais faire deux choses en même temps. Allez viens, il faut qu'on prenne notre douche avant d'aller voir Elisabeth._

_- Tous les deux ? _

_- Oui, elle veut nous voir tous les deux._

_- Non, je ... je ... _balbutia Rodney. _Je veux dire, on prend notre douche ensemble ?_

_- Ben oui._ John se déshabilla rapidement. Rodney rougit en le voyant nu. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- J'avais oublié que tu étais magnifique. Tu pourrais avoir à tes pieds les plus belles femmes du monde._

_- Oui, mais c'est toi que je veux, içi et maintenant. Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux vérifier que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, que tu es vivant._

Rodney sourit et se dévêtit. John l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans la douche. Il se lavèrent, s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, jusqu'au moment où John, n'y tenant plus, se retourna. Quand il sentit Rodney en lui, il faillit hurler de douleur, puis de bonheur quand les vagues de désirs l'emportèrent loin, dans un autre monde, un monde où Rodney et lui étaient les seuls à connaître. Un monde où il n'y aurait pas de loi, du moins qu'une seule, celle de s'aimer toute la vie. Il retrouva ses esprits quand il sentit Rodney essouflé derrière lui. Il voulut parler mais il avait la main de Rodney sur sa bouche.

_- Mmmm ... _Rodney enleva sa main. _Tu veux m'étouffer ? _

_- Non, je t'empêchais d'hurler. Je ne veux pas que tout Atlantis t'entende. _Rodney gloussa. _Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte ? Tu étais sur le point de crier._

_- Ben, je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu pied pendant quelques minutes._ John se retourna et embrassa Rodney. _Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi je t'aime ? A moi maintenant de te donner du plaisir._

_- Non, nous allons être en retard. Il faut qu'on se rince et qu'on y aille. _

John leva un sourcil.

_- Tu as peur que je te fasse mal ? Si tu veux, je peux rester le dominé dans le couple._

_- Tu me fais rire quand tu parles comme ça._ Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. _Tu sembles si naturel, si compréhensif. Contrairement à toi, je n'assume pas encore notre relation._ John fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. _Il ne faut pas oublier que l'on doit vivre caché, tu peux perdre ton travail ..._

_- Justement, je comptais en parler à Elisabeth. Regarde Kate, elle l'a bien pris,_ argumenta John.

_- Elle est psy. Les psy écoutent et ne jugent pas. Elisabeth ..._

_- De toute façon, j'ai déjà peut être perdu mon boulot._

_- Comment ça ?_

John lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant la semaine. La commission d'enquêtes, la cour militaire, Cyrus enfermé en prison, John assigné dans ses quartiers.

_- Alors ne faisons pas de plans sur la comète, _fit Rodney. _Nous verrons bien comment va se passer la réunion. Je ne veux pas te perdre John._

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'habiller. Leur avenir allait se jouer dans quelques minutes.

**TBC**

**La suite une fois qu'Alpheratz sera revenue de vacances. Ca ne devrait pas trop tarder. Rectification, elle est déjà revenue. La suite dans un ou deux jours, tout dépend des reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Cette fic a été commencée le 28 août 2006 et finie le 11 avril 2007. Au total, la trilogie (Chifoumi – Parodie – Apparences) compte 36 chapitres. Comme il faut bien finir un jour, autant le faire aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et merci pour toutes vos rewiews. Prochaine fic qui va être finie sera " Séquelles ". Oups, on a perdu Charlie, qui a des sels pour la réveiller ?

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

- 9 -

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

Elle releva la tête, surprise par la douceur dans la voix du scientifique. Elle sourit, se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

- Rodney, je suis contente de vous voir. Du moins, de vous retrouver enfin.

- Oui, c'est moi et il faudra me supporter pour longtemps.

Elisabeth perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

_- J'espère mais ce n'est plus moi qui décide._

_- La commission ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et pour John ?_ se risqua à demander Rodney.

_- Finalement, c'est la même commission. Si le résultat est mauvais pour lui, il ira en cour martiale._

_- C'est de ma faute ..._

_- Cessons d'en parler, sinon je risque d'être exclue de la commission. Allez, venez, il est l'heure._

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans la salle de briefing. John était assis, une chaise était libre à ses côtés. Rodney s'assit et Elisabeth s'installa derrière la grande table. Les deux hommes étaient face à leurs juges. Sept juges. Elisabeth, Carson, Kate, Radek, Teyla, Ronon, et Lorne. Des amis pour ainsi dire.

_- Messieurs, même si dans la vie vous êtes des amis, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes jugés pour vos actes, _déclara solennellement Weir._ Vous avez mis vos vies en danger ainsi que les nôtres. Vous allez être entendu chacun à votre tour, vous allez devoir vous expliquer, expliquer les raisons de tels agissements. _

John croisa le regard de Kate, elle savait, elle était la seule à connaître les vraies raisons. Elle baissa les yeux.

oOo

Rodney s'excusa d'abord pour les problèmes qu'il avait causé. Il parla des tortures qu'il avait subi au début de sa capture, de la haine qu'il avait éprouvé contre John lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avec les faux souvenirs de Cyrus, l'horreur qu'il avait vécu quand, dans la grotte, sa mémoire était revenue, de sa tentative de suicide une fois revenu sur Terre, puis de son envie de tuer Kolya. En entendant cela, Weir avait blêmi.

_- Rodney, je ne savais pas que vous aviez vécu tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas avoir consulté Kate avant ?_

_- Je suis désolé Elisabeth, je ne pensais qu'à me venger, le reste n'avait plus d'importance, _dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à John. _J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait. De plus, j'ai entraîné le Colonel Sheppard dans mes bêtises et je l'ai fait souffrir, plus que les autres. Si vous devez punir quelqu'un c'est moi. _

_- Nous verrons cela. A vous Colonel._

John parla d'amitié, de vie et de mort, d'inquiétude, de sentiment d'inutilité face à la souffrance d'un proche.

_- J'ai failli perdre la raison quand j'ai cru qu'il était mort, j'ai failli perdre la raison quand il a essayé de me tuer, j'ai failli perdre la raison quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait se suicider et que je devais l'aider. J'ai enfin perdu la raison quand il s'est enfui pour tuer Kolya. Je sais, j'aurai dû attendre bien sagement mais je n'ai pas pu. Pour moi, Rodney est ... c'est quelqu'un d'unique ... je donnerai ma vie pour lui, je donnerai ma vie pour chacun de vous._

_- Oui, vous nous l'avez prouvé pendant l'attaque des Wraiths, _déclara Carson

_- Avez vous encore quelque chose à ajouter ?_ demanda Weir.

- _Non, ce sera tout._

_- Bien, messieurs, je vous demande d'attendre dehors le temps que nous débattions._

Ils se lèverent et sortirent. Les portes se refermèrent.

oOo

Trente minutes plus tard, Weir sortit de la salle et leurs fit signe de revenir. Ils restèrent debout derrière leurs sièges.

_- Rodney, John, la décision a été très difficile à prendre, mais c'est pour le bien de tous. John, vous ne serez pas conduit devant une cour martiale, malgré tout, vous avez un simple avertissement. Rodney ... _Elisabeth soupira et baissa les yeux_ ... Après vos déclarations et vos actes ces derniers mois, nous avons décidé qu'un retour sur Terre est indispensable. _

_- Quoi ?_ cria John

Rodney lui fit signe de se taire.

_- Je précise que c'est un retour temporaire, d'environ deux mois, ne voyez pas ça comme une punition, vous serez suivi par le psychiatre du SGC, un ami de Kate. Je sais ce que vous pensez des psychiatres ..._

_- Je sais que c'est pour mon bien, _coupa Rodney._ J'accepte votre décision. _

_- Pas moi, _s'insurgea John.

_- Deux mois, c'est court, Colonel._

_- Rodney ..._

_- Non. _Il se tourna vers ses amis._ Avez vous d'autres choses à me dire ? _

_- Le Dédale revient dans trois jours. Il vous reste une semaine sur Atlantis._

_- D'accord._

_- Bien, la réunion est terminée._

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Rodney allait sortir quand les portes se refermèrent violemment. Il regarda Weir, elle n'avait plus la télécommande en main. Elle appuya sur un bouton mais les portes restèrent fermées. Rodney regarda John, il avait les yeux baissés, un peu trop concentré.

_- John ?_

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord, _mumura t'il_. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, même deux mois. _

_- Pas maintenant,_ chuchota Rodney_, on en reparlera plus tard._

_- Non ! Ecoutez moi vous tous, je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai désobéi et pourquoi je refuse que Rodney s'en aille._

_- John ! Tais toi !_

_- Personne ne sortira de là tant que je n'aurai pas avoué. Elisabeth, en vérité j'ai fait tout cela parce que j'aime Rodney. Pas comme un ami, pas comme un frère, je l'aime comme les hommes aiment les femmes, comme certaines femmes aiment les femmes. Je suis un homme qui aime un autre homme. _Il attrapa la main du canadien_. Rester loin de toi pendant deux mois, c'est ... intolérable._

Elisabeth tapa sur la table.

_- John, je vous jure que si tout ceci est encore une plaisanterie, une de vos parodies ..._

_- Non Elisabeth, _intervint Kate_. Il dit la vérité. _

_- Vous le saviez ?_

_- Oui, depuis la séance d'hypnose._

_- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?_

_- Secret professionnel._

La diplomate s'assit et se massa les tempes. Les autres étaient atterrés.

_- Ca change tout. Nous devons à nouveau débattre._

_- Est ce que ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas renvoyer Rodney sur Terre ?_

_- Non John, c'est plus compliqué, nous allons parler de vous et de votre avenir. _Elle regarda Lorne. Il était militaire et à présent témoin de l'incident. Comment allait-il réagir ?_ Dois je vous rappeler une certaine loi militaire ... _

_- Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne suis pas d'accord ! _cria Rodney

- Ca suffit ! Colonel, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir ces portes, vous allez être conduits chacun dans vos quartiers en attendant la fin de la réunion. John ?

Il se concentra et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils furent accompagnés jusque dans leurs chambres.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, Elisabeth se rendit dans les quartiers militaires. Arrivée à quelques mètres des chambres elle entendit un son de guitare. Elle fit signe aux gardes de partir et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle reconnaissait la musique, celle de Brokeback Mountain. " I don't want to say goodbye ". Ca voulait tout dire. Elle alla chercher Rodney et sonna à la porte du Colonel. John ouvrit la porte, toujours la guitare à la main.

_- Je dois vous annonçer la décision du conseil. _Il les laissa entrer._ Rodney, John, je pense que vous devez vous asseoir, _dit-elle en désignant le lit. Elle soupira._ John, vous savez qu'en vertu de la loi du " don't ask, don't tell " vous ne devez pas avouer ... _

_- Je sais Elisabeth, venez en au fait._

_- En ce qui concerne le conseil nous avons tous subi une ... comment dire ... une défaillance auditive dûe à la pressurisation de la salle de débriefing lorsque celle ci s'est brusquement fermée sans aucune raison. Radek est en train de vérifier le bon fonctionnement des portes et Carson nous a tous examinés. Voilà le rapport officiel. Je m'inquiétais de la réaction du Major Lorne mais il vous a en haute estime et il trouve également que cette loi n'a plus lieu d'être. Officieusement, vous êtes nos amis, en quelque sorte des membres de la famille, nous sommes tous heureux pour vous deux. Personnellement, j'aurai préféré que vous m'en parliez avant._

_- C'est récent, et c'était si difficile à se l'avouer pour nous même, alors les autres ..._

_- Je comprends Rodney, je comprends. En ce qui concerne votre retour sur Terre ... _Elle marqua une pose quand elle vit John prendre la main de son ami._ Kate connaît votre histoire, elle se propose de continuer la thérapie sur Atlantis. Il faut dire que Radek a insisté pour que vous restiez, il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'en sortir sans vous, vous êtes le chef scientifique. _Rodney sourit. Le tchèque était par moment très surprenant._ Euh ... vous êtes toujours le chef scientifique mais à mi-temps pour l'instant. _

_- C'est entendu, _fit Rodney._ Je me plierai à tous vos ordres. _

_- Une dernière chose, si votre relation met en péril les missions, Ronon et Teyla m'en feront part. L'un de vous sera muté en cas de problème. D'accord ?_

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Ils s'en sortaient bien finalement.

_- Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Ah oui, j'oubliais, je crois que je vais déchirer votre demande de transfert aux quartiers des scientifiques Rodney. Votre chambre est plus grande et vous avez un balcon commun avec le Colonel. A moins que le Colonel ne soit pas d'accord ... Pas d'objection ? Non ? Bien, je vais manger, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Profitez en bien, _termina t'elle dans un sourire

Elle sortit, laissant les deux hommes soulagés et heureux. John se concentra et les persiennes se refermèrent.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _demanda Rodney

- J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes, d'être contre toi, d'entendre ton coeur battre.

Il se colla contre lui, Rodney caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, la mission avait été catastrophique, un temps pourri, une planète pourrie, ils étaient tous les quatre revenus sales comme des cochons, de la boue de partout, sur les vêtements, sur le corps. Ils partirent immédiatement pour la douche sans passer par la case Weir. Rodney se frictionna le corps, et se lava les cheveux. En sortant de la douche, il essuya la glace et cria quand il vit son reflet.

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que ... _Il toucha ses cheveux _... C'est quoi cette couleur ? _

Une idée germa dans sa petite tête. Et si c'était ... Il entendit un hurlement dans la chambre à côté.

- RonooOOOONNNNNNN !

Il enfila un peignoir et sortit dans le couloir juste au moment où Sheppard sortait de sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré le regard furax de son compagnon.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Et toi arrête de rire !

Soudain, il y eu un flash. Radek tenait dans ses mains un appareil photo numérique.

_- Ca vous va bien le blond platine Colonel._

_- Venez par là scientifique de mes deux ! _hurla John.

Il fut stoppé par une armoire à glace style Satédienne. Le tchèque en profita pour s'enfuir.

- Il va envoyer cette photo sur tous les mails et va la faire agrandir pour la mettre dans le mess. Ne lui en veuillez pas, je lui ai demandé de le faire. C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle pour ma jambe.

- M'en fous, demain je pique un colorant à une des femmes d'Atlantis et je me reteins les cheveux en noir.

- A ma demande, les femmes ont toutes fait leurs couleurs. Vous ne trouverez aucun colorant.

Ronon fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla. John retourna vers sa chambre.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- C'est vrai que ça te va bien le blond platine.

- Ce n'est pas platine, c'est plutôt peroxydé. Et toi ? Tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux rouges ?

- Ca me donne un genre. Allez, dépêche toi, nous avons un débriefing dans quinze minutes.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Rodney ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il entendit un cri dans l'autre chambre.

- Arrête de rire !

oOo

Après le débriefing, un peu tendu, Rodney et John décidèrent d'aller manger. Quand Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent à leur table, les deux hommes jouaient.

_- Chifoumi !_

_- Oh ! Encore égalité, nous n'allons pas y arriver._

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _demanda Teyla

_- C'est un jeu terrien pour désigner celui qui va prendre la décision. Ca s'appelle Chifoumi._

_- Oui, je connais ce jeu, mais pour quelle raison vous le faites cette fois-ci ?_

_- Je veux voir un film et Rodney veut jouer aux échecs._

_- Quel est le film ? _demanda Ronon

_- Vous, je ne vous parle pas, _déclara John

_- C'est quel film ? _tenta Teyla

_- Planète interdite. Un très vieux film de science fiction._

_- Il m'a toujours foutu la trouille, _avoua Rodney_. (1) Et de toute façon j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. Mais tant pis, j'irai me coucher tôt. _

_- Prévu ? Prévu quoi ? _demanda John soudain intéressé

_- Je vais manger un plat chinois, comme celui que j'ai mangé il y a exactement quatre mois._

_- Oh ! J'avais oublié ! Excuse moi._

_- Bon, je crois que nous dérangeons, _fit Teyla_. Venez Ronon, allons manger à l'extérieur, il fait beau. _

_- Nous avons de supers amis, _murmura Rodney

- Oui, sauf un grand balèze.

- Tu as décidé de te venger ?

- On ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! Tu entends ? Personne ne touche à mes cheveux, c'est sacré.

- Si tu savais comme tu me fais craquer quand tu es en colère.

Le militaire rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux blonds peroxydés. Il était heureux qu'un jour d'ennui, il ait décidé avec Rodney de parodier Scoubidou. Ce film avait changé sa vie.

_- Et si nous regardions un film dans ma chambre tout en mangeant ? _demanda John.

_- Pourquoi pas, lequel ?_

_- J'aimerai revoir Scoubidou._

_- C'est une très bonne idée, c'est grâce à ce film que tout a commencé._

_- Je me disais exactement la même chose._

S'ils avaient pu le faire, ils se serraient embrassés, là, en plein milieu du mess. Mais ils allaient se rattrapper ce soir. Et demain soir, et après-demain soir, et après-après-demain soir ...

* * *

Non je ne peux pas, non non non non non ! Trop dur. Et si c'est la FIN. 

(1) Moi aussi, ce film m'a toujours foutu la trouille.

Ouiiiinnn c'est fini. J'espère que la vengeance de Ronon vous a plu, j'ai failli l'oublier. Merci d'avoir suivi cette trilogie. A+.

Charlie, le chapitre 8 de "clin d'oeil" c'est un plantage, il n'existe pas.


End file.
